


Yellow Fever

by dinawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinawinchester/pseuds/dinawinchester
Summary: Dean gets ghost sickness and you're there for him, but what happens when he starts hallucinating?





	Yellow Fever

**Author's Note:**

> A short story, my remake of the Yellow Fever episode in Season 4 - Episode 6  
> I just loved this episode so much, I had to make it a bit lovey-dovey.

Dean and I were in a hotel room while Sam was out with Bobby, finding a way to get rid of Dean’s ghost sickness. Dean got a call from Sammy, saying he and Bobby had a plan. After Dean hung up, I could see him freaking out from the expression on his face. Suddenly the door bust open and I jumped slightly, mine and Dean’s head snapping right to it. The sheriff stood there with a gun pointed at Dean, yelling at him how he wasn’t going to let Dean ruin his life. I saw the rash on his arms and when sheriff charged at us, Dean pushed me out of the way and they fought. Dean knocked the gun out of his hand and threw the sheriff onto the coffee table which broke under his weight. He was seizing and freaking out on the floor, Dean yelled at him to calm down but it didn’t work, he went into cardiac arrest. Dean walked over to the couch and sat down, looking around the room in panic and scratching violently at his arms. I rushed over to him, kneeled before him and cupped his face into my hands, “baby, hey, calm down, stop.” I tried to get him to focus on me but his eyes just kept darting around the room. I grabbed his hands to stop him from scratching the already damaged flesh even more. “Dean, baby you’ve gotta focus, look at me. I’m here, damnit I’m real. Focus on me, this is not an illusion. You’re gonna be fine, Sammy’s taking care of it. Focus.” His wide eyes met mine and I saw the panic, I immediately crawled into his lap and wrapped my arms around him protectively, resting my right hand on the back of his head, hiding his face into my neck. “Just close your eyes, baby. We’re gonna sit this one out, you’ll be okay. You’re gonna be just fine. It’s okay, breathe baby, breathe.” I soothed him, my own heart clenching in my chest at the sight of his vulnerability. As I was placing little kisses on top of his hair, I could literally hear his heart thumping. “Please don’t say that, not you,” he growled as he pushed me off of him and I stumbled onto my feet. “How can you say that I deserve to go to hell, again?” his eyes met mine and they were blown wide, blazing. “Dean, I didn-” I was cut off by him shouting, “get out of her, you black eyed bitch!” he spat while charging at me. “Fucking hell,” I rasped and braced myself as he tackled me on the floor. I flipped us around and held his arms down with all my might, “Dean, it’s me, baby, you’re having a hallucination, it’s me, goddamnit!” His hands flew loose and he gripped his chest, groaning and twisting around on the floor causing me to stand up immediately. “No, no, no, Dean, hey, calm down,” I desperately tried to reason with him but he kept gasping and mumbling something about Lilith. He cowered in a corner and gripped his chest tighter and then he just froze. My legs felt like cement blocks, I couldn’t move a muscle as I just stared at his wide eyes and unmoving form. He gasped loudly and blinked, coughing out a few times before moving to sit up from his slumped position. I snapped out of it and rushed towards him, wrapping my arms around his torso and helping him sit up. I dropped down next to him and he went slack in my arms. I held him while he ran his fingers along his arms where the road rash used to be. He finally stilled and buried his head into my chest, breathing heavily.


End file.
